Un autre Nous
by Blondy et Snapy
Summary: Un petit moment de paradis entre un concombre grisonnant et une tomate mordorée. ( ça ne vous résume pas l’histoire ? non, c’est exprès pour que vous veniez la lire hin hin hin …)


Titre : Un autre Nous.

Auteurs : Blondy-Chou & Snapy-Chou

Genre : slash / lemon 

Pairing : Lucius Malfoy Vs Sirius Black

Disclaimer : Bon, ben rien n'est à nous, comme d'hab. ( c'est pô juste…) 

Résumé : Un petit moment de paradis entre un concombre grisonnant et une tomate mordorée. ( ça ne vous résume pas l'histoire ??? non, c'est exprès pour que vous veniez la lire hin hin hin …)

Note : l'histoire se déroule au temps des maraudeurs.

Dédicace : Pour notre chère Loupy-Chou qu'on aime et qu'on adore !

Introduction : (février 1979)

Lucius Malfoy scrutait intensément l'orée de la forêt, du haut de la tour privée auquel son rang de préfet en chef, et aussi sans doute son illustre nom de famille, donnait droit.

Il portait sa robe de quidditch et il restait là, devant la fenêtre ouverte, non décidé à descendre, très beau et digne tout de vert et d'argent vêtu. Ses longs cheveux blonds, presque blancs, tombaient sur ses épaules fines et musclées. Ses yeux, d'un bleu d'acier, ne quittaient pas quelque chose, ou plutôt quelqu'un, assis contre un arbre, tout de rouge et or vêtu.

Il ne voulait pas descendre et affronter la foule, le match, la pluie battante, la victoire.

Oui, cette même victoire qui, il y avait à peine quelques mois, aurait été pour lui nécessaire et vitale.

Aujourd'hui, un nouveau paramètre rentrait en compte, qui bouleversait jusqu'à ses projets d'avenir les plus ancrés…

Soudain, on frappa à la porte. Une vois agacée lança au travers de l'épaisse porte de bois :

« - Bouge-toi Lucius ! on nous attends sur le terrain dans cinq minutes. »

Le jeune homme soupira et dit doucement :

« - J'arrive Sev'. Partez devant."

Il attendit que le gardien de l'équipe des Slytherin se fut éloigné pour s'arracher à la contemplation du Gryffindor assis là-bas, à l'orée du bois. Au moment où il allait se détourner, il vit la fine silhouette rêveuse lever les yeux vers lui, esquisser un sourire, lever un bras très haut et former avec deux de ses doigts, le V de la victoire. 

Lucius sourit et se détourna. Il attacha ses longs cheveux blonds, attrapa son balai flambant neuf posé contre le mur, près de la porte. Puis, il sortit.

Dehors le vent soufflait avec force et à en croire par la couleur noirâtre du ciel, les éléments ne seraient pas de leur côté.

Lucius Malfoy eut un grand soupir en entrant dans les vestiaires des Slytherin, il envoya balader sa mélancolie amoureuse dans un coin, enfila son visage méchant et arrogant de tous les jours, ajusta son regard perçant et supérieur, étira son sourire cynique et moqueur, et lança à ses joueurs avec la voix forte du monarque absolu :

« - Cette victoire est à nous… Nous écraserons ces minables, et ce, coûte que coûte. »

Il attendit que ses joueurs acquiescent un par un avant d'ajouter :

« - La fin justifie les moyens. »

 Lorsqu'ils pénétrèrent sur le terrain et qu'ils prirent leur envol, Lucius aperçut le gardien de l'équipe adverse qui le fixait avec insistance.

Il eut un sourire presque doux, forma le V de la victoire discrètement, contre sa poitrine, articula en silence les mots « que le meilleur gagne, Sirius Black » , puis il rejoignit le capitaine de l'équipe adverse pour lui serrer la main.

Il murmura entre ses dents, alors que James Potter grimaçait de devoir toucher la main de son pire ennemi :

« - Tu vas souffrir Potter. »

Il s'envola vers le ciel  menaçant et entendit à peine le coup de sifflet annonçant le début du match.

*********

En même temps qu'une puissante rafale de vent trempée, une voix étouffée claqua aux oreilles gelées de Lucius Malfoy qui tenait fermement le vif d'or contre lui :

« - Slytherin Gagne !!!!! »

**************************************************************

Lucius :

C'est avec un contentement certain que je pénètre enfin dans les vestiaires chauffés et secs. Les autres membres de l'équipe m'accueillent à grands cris de joie. Ils veulent que nous allions fêter notre victoire à Pré-Au-Lard. Je n'en ai aucune envie et je réponds seulement d'une voix ennuyée :

« - Je dois rentrer tôt au Manoir. »

Tous semblent déçus mais ne font aucune remarque et sortent. Seul Severus s'approche et me demande :

« - Tu es sûr que ça va Luss ?

- Je vais bien Severus. Va fêter notre victoire et ne t'occupe plus de moi ok ? »

Il finit par sortir, me laissant enfin seul, frissonnant, glacé et dégoulinant. J'ai un immense soupir de soulagement.

Je me dirige vers une douche, et règle la température pour qu'elle soit brûlante. Je retire ma robe détrempée et la lance dans un coin de la salle d'eau, frissonnant au contact de la vapeur chaude sur ma peau nue. Puis je retire lentement mon pantalon et mon caleçon. Je vais pour pénétrer dans la cabine de douche quand une voix douce et moqueuse résonne derrière-moi :

« - Quel privilège… Lucius Malfoy sans artifice… »

Je souris sans me retourner et murmure :

« - Profites-en, c'est tellement rare. »

J'entre sous le jet puissant et bouillant, sans me retourner, et commence à me laver. Je l'entends se glisser silencieusement contre le mur d'en face et m'observer. Son regard est tellement doux que j'ai l'impression qu'il caresse mon corps. Je ferme les yeux et savoure plusieurs minutes d'un bonheur simple et intense.

Puis, fermant le robinet d'eau, je m'enveloppe dans un épais drap de bain et me tourne, lui faisant enfin face.

Il est là où je l'avais deviné, ses yeux sont brillants et sombres, et sa bouche s'étire très légèrement dans un sourire rêveur.

Je demande doucement :

« - Tu es venu chercher ton lot de consolation, sale petit Gryffindor ? »

Il a un petit rire, se lève et s'approchant de moi, murmure sans me quitter des yeux un seul instant :

« - Parfaitement. Dès que j'ai su qu'il y avait un Vil Slytherin à la clef, j'ai fait exprès de perdre… »

Je souris et doucement, l'attire à moi.

Nos lèvres ne se cherchent pas longtemps avant de se rencontrer.

En un instant, nos bouches sont une et plus rien au monde n'a plus d'importance que ce baiser.

Sirius : 

Je l'ai vu se diriger avec son équipe vers les vestiaires il y a déjà dix minutes de ça.

J'aurais voulu lui courir après immédiatement mais je ne crois pas que l'embrasser devant tous ces bœufs de Slytherin eût été la meilleure chose à faire. De toute manière, James a tenu à nous faire sa petite réprimande de capitaine respectable, il se lamente sur le temps qui jouait contre nous, sur Mme Bibine soi-disant partiale…

Quoi qu'il en dise, il est leur capitaine, et Attrapeur de surcroît. Face à lui, l'équipe pourtant correcte de Gryffindor n'a aucune chance, rien, nada.

Bon, peut-être que j'ai un peu contribué à leur victoire en laissant passer quelques Souaffles, mais personne n'a rien vu, et puis, est-ce que c'est ma faute s'il est si beau, si noble que je ne pouvais le quitter des yeux ?

Oh-oh ! James me regarde bizarrement. Aurais-je gémis sans m'en rendre compte ?

- Ok, c'est bon, soupire-t-il, allez-y, on se voit pour l'entraînement mercredi.

Il me jette un dernier regard en coin avant de partir se doucher.

Je suis entré prudemment dans le vestiaire des vainqueurs du jour, dès que Snape est sorti, toujours aussi laid. J'ai rasé les murs au cas où un dernier abruti se serait attardé, mais non. Et même s'il y en avait eu un, ça aurait valu la peine, rien que pour le voir, nu, plus beau que jamais, altier comme lui seul sait l'être.

Mmmm, les échanges habituels de courtoisie, on ne peut y couper, Gryffindor et Slytherin gardent leur fierté quoi qu'il arrive.

Il est si beau, les courbes de son corps,… Je suis des yeux les gouttes glisser sur sa peau laiteuse. J'aimerais tellement être l'une d'elles…

Quand enfin il sort, je ne peux plus attendre, j'ai besoin de le sentir contre moi, de respirer son odeur si suave.

Je soupire de soulagement quand nos lèvres se rencontrent enfin. Nos bouches se caressent, se frôlent, et nos langues s'entremêlent.

S'il attendait cela aussi impatiemment que moi, pas étonnant qu'il ait attrapé le vif aussi vite

Ses lèvres quittent les miennes un instant, je sens son souffle sur mon visage

- Mmm, luscious*…

Il esquisse son célèbre sourire narquois

- Black, voilà qui était trop facile, dit il en avant de reprendre mes lèvres. 

Il laisse échapper un gémissement quand j'effleure ses hanches, et que lentement le drap de bain tombe au sol.

Le baiser se fait plus profond, plus intense. Plus désespéré, comme s'il était la dernière chance de survie en ce monde.

Et comme une décharge me secoue lorsque nos bassins se touchent.

* luscious= succulent, délicieux.

Lucius :

Ses hanches se frottant lascivement aux miennes me rendent fou. Je le pousse doucement contre le mur et plonge mon regard de glace dans le sien, sombre et brûlant de passion.

Tout, en ce que je me suis résolu à appeler Nous, tout me plaît. De notre dégoût mutuel pour la maison adverse, jusqu'à la profonde sensation de vide que je ressens quand il n'est pas là, en passant par ses yeux mi-clos dont les longs cils recourbés caressent ma joue, par ses lèvres tremblantes et entrouvertes sur un long gémissement alors que je passe une main sous sa robe de quidditch atrocement rougeoyante pour découvrir une fois encore son torse musclé. Tout, sans oublier la transformation que son simple souffle sur mon cou opère en moi. Bien pire qu'un sort d'Impero, il lui suffit de me sourire pour que je devienne mon moi négatif : prévenant, presque soumis ( n'exagérons rien), amoureux…

Mes caresses sont gênées par le lacet de son pantalon. Je dis avec une moue d'enfant grognon :

« - Ce n'est pas juste… je suis nu et toi pas. »

Il émet un petit rire supérieur et dit d'un ton taquin :

« - Oh… Et puis-je savoir depuis quand Lucius Malfoy s'est fait le grand défenseur de la justice et de l'équité.

- Depuis qu'il est tombé amoureux du sale toutou de James Potter. »

Il va pour riposter mais je happe ses lèvres dans un baiser enflammé en même temps que le lacet de son pantalon cède. 

Je l'attrape par la taille et, l'attirant à moi, nous tombons lourdement sur le sol de la salle d'eau, riant.

Il est au dessus de moi.

Ses longs cheveux tombent sur mon visage, et alors que je lui retire son pantalon, je murmure :

« - Justice est faite, nous sommes nus tous les deux.

- Mon héros… » Me chuchote-t-il à l'oreille.

Et lui de se pencher sur moi pour embrasser mon cou.

Je gémis au contact de nos deux érections qui se frôlent. Des feux d'artifices explosent derrière mes paupières clauses des feux follets brûlent mon corps, partout où il pose ses lèvres, sa langue ou bien ses longs doigts fins.

Une chaleur moite s'empare de tout mon être, plus aucune pensée cohérente ne parvient à franchir mes lèvres. Je ne peux que haleter :

« - Sale Gryffindor… »

à croire que certaines choses relève plus de l'instinct que de la parole.

Il me sourit et souffle à mon oreille :

« - Moi aussi je t'aime Lucius. »

Je l'attrape par les cheveux et l'attire violemment à moi. Nos lèvres s'entrechoquent violemment, nos langues se battent pendant plusieurs secondes. 

Puis, sans savoir où, je trouve la force de le renverser sur le côté et de reprendre le dessus de la situation. Il émet un grognement de mécontentement mais bien vite ma bouche trouve la sienne et le force à se taire.

Je me frotte lascivement contre son bassin. Il a un gémissement et mon nom meurt sur ses lèvres.

« - Lucius… »

Rien que pour l'intensité et la passion folle avec lesquelles il prononce ce prénom, et sans doute aussi pour la lueur magique avec laquelle je me reflète dans ses yeux noirs de désir, je vendrais mon âme au diable…

Je murmure, émerveillé :

« - Je t'aime… »

Sirius :

Le voir, rien que le voir, me fait déjà frissonner de désir, et d'amour. Le sentir parcourir mon corps comme il le fait en ce moment est alors au-delà des mots même.

En réalité, heureusement que le carrelage est froid. Je risquerais de me consumer instantanément autrement.

Ses mains effleurent toujours doucement ma poitrine, alors que sa bouche commence un voyage, si long voyage, vers mon bassin, qui n'attend que ça.

Je n'ai plus conscience de rien, de ce que font mes mains, de ce que tout entier je murmure et réclame, je ne peux plus que gémir sans retenue, et plus encore si possible quand ses lèvres atteignent enfin leur but.

Je dois me retenir pour ne pas hurler à cette caresse, mais je ne sais si c'est uniquement de plaisir ou si c'est de savoir qu'il attendait cela également. 

- Par Merlin, Slytherin, je ne dirai plus jamais rien contre vous, dis-je dans un souffle, quand sa langue dépose sur moi mille petites piques brûlantes.

- Te voilà docile comme un Hufflepuff… 

Ses mots me font tressaillir. Pas à cause de l'insulte, tous les mots dans sa bouche sont paroles d'Evangile, mais parce que son souffle chaud sur moi me rend fou.

Il a du le comprendre, puisque le voilà qui recommence, tandis que ses doigts effleurent mes cuisses.

Sa bouche me lâche un moment, mais bien vite ses mains prennent le relais.

Lentement, sa langue remonte en faisant mille détours vers ma poitrine, il titille mes tétons et je me rends compte que je n'ai rien fais que de gémir depuis tout à l'heure.

Ressaisissons-nous, il le faut…

Je tire son visage jusqu'à mes lèvres et reprend possession de sa bouche, alors que sous le coup de la surprise, il a stoppé ses caresses. J'en pleure presque.

D'un coup de hanche, je me rétablis sur lui, tandis qu'il vient me suçoter le lobe de l'oreille.

OK.

Il sait parfaitement que je ne supporte pas cela. Alors peut-être un peu brusquement, ma main l'attrape et commence un va et vient qui le fait stopper net pour ne le laisser qu'haletant.

Lucius : 

Quelqu'un qui verrait la scène aurait du mal à comprendre si nous nous aimons ou bien si nous nous disputons. 

A vrai dire, je n'en sais rien moi-même, et paradoxalement, je m'en contre fiche.

La seule chose que je sais à ce moment précis, c'est que sa main sur mon membre tendu va finir par me tuer si elle continue à ce rythme affreusement lent et saccadé, mais que si elle s'arrêtait, je mourrais aussi, de frustration et de passion.

Sombre dilemme.

C'est à croire que nous nous aimons rageusement, haineusement. Que la fierté de l'un fait la fureur de l'autre, et que le cynisme de l'autre fait le frisson du premier.

Plus clairement, notre relation se définit par un étrange entremêlement d'amour profond et d'amour propre ou la seule chose comptant vraiment est de toujours garder le dessus sur l'autre… 

Je gémis misérablement :

« - Tu vas me tuer…

- C'est le but rechercher mon ange. » dit-il, un sourire encore plus diabolique que le mien aux lèvres

- … tu sais…je crois qu'il y a eu…une erreur d'aiguillage le jour où le sorting hat… t'as envoyé chez ces imbéciles de tomates mordorées.

- Ah bon…

- Avec un esprit tordu comme le tien… tu ne peux être qu'un Slytherin de la pire espèce…

- Merci du compliment, mais je préfère largement les tomates mordorées aux concombres grisonnants.

- En parlant de ça… ça te dérangerais de te concentrer sur ce que tu fais…

- Mais… tes désirs sont des ordres… »

Se penchant sur moi, il attrape mes poignets et les maintient au sol. Puis avec un dernier sourire arrogant, digne de Salazar Slytherin lui-même, il descend jusqu'à mon entre jambe tremblante et me prends dans sa bouche. Mon cœur manque un battement. Je trésaille de plaisir en sentant sa langue s'enrouler autour de mon sexe douloureux. Essayant de me libérer de son étreinte, je me rends compte que sous ses airs de chien battu, il a beaucoup de force dans les bras… Je murmure, le souffle court :

« - Black tu es une ordure de me faire ça… »

relevant la tête, il me sourit et dit :

« - Mais… j'arrête si tu veux.

- Non !!! continue abruti, ne fais pas attention à ce que je dis… »

Me gratifiant d'un salut militaire peu officiel vue la situation géographique dans laquelle nous nous, trouvons, il replonge entre mes cuisses sans lâcher mes poignets serrés et tremblants de rage…

Au bout de ce qui me semble une éternité, je renonce à libérer mes mains de sa poigne de fer. Je peux bien pour une fois m'avouer vaincu, non ?

Non ! bien entendu que je ne peux pas, ce serait renier mes racines. 

D'un coup de rein sec, je lui fait lever la tête :

« - Embrasse moi vile tomate… »

Alors qu'il se penche sur moi pour m'embrasser, je mord d'un coup sec sa lèvre inférieure. Il a un geste de recul, la pression de ses mains se relâche, j'en profite pour le refaire basculer et reprendre le dessus.

Il me lance un regard réprobateur :

« - Mais tu es fou ou quoi…

- Bien sûr que je suis fou… » dis-je en me penchant sur lui pour laper le sang qui perle à sa lèvre.

J'attrape le lobe de son oreille et le mordille pendant qu'il grogne de mécontentement. Puis, je dis dans un souffle :

« - Fou de toi… »

Sirius :

Grrr, pourquoi, mais pourquoi se sent-il obligé de me faire… CA !

Hum, en fait, il peut le faire autant qu'il veut, s'il me dit CA en même temps…

Ses caresses de tout à l'heure, et la manière dont il gémissait il y a un instant m'ont passablement excités en réalité.

Et bien, ceci était l'euphémisme du siècle je pense.

Rien que d'imaginer ce qu'il va bien pouvoir me faire, j'en ai le souffle coupé. Alors je me force à ne rien dire, ni faire, pendant qu'il mordille toujours mon oreille. C'est vraiment un truc que j'horripile.

Un peu sadique sur les bords le Lucius si vous voulez mon avis.

Pas que ça me dérange réellement…

Maintenant, il s'est enfin décidé à cesser cela, et il m'embrasse à nouveau. Très tendrement cette fois-ci, comme pour réparer les dégâts qu'il a causé. Ses lèvres effleurent juste les miennes, avant de se poser. 

On dirait un baiser de deuxième année prude, mais j'aime ça.

Ca me rappelle nos premières rencontres. La première, quand nous avions eu une retenue tout les deux pour nous être battu dans les couloirs.

Et toutes les autres, quand les retenues étaient consciemment et ardemment désirées cette fois.

James me plaignait de tout son cœur à l'époque, de devoir passer trois heures de temps avec « ce connard arrogant et prétentieux ».

Je pouffe légèrement à l'idée de la tête que James ferait en nous voyant ainsi, nus sur le sol, et partageant les choses les plus merveilleuses.

« - Black, si ce que je fais t'amuse, je peux aussi bien arrêter, dit-il, à moitié en colère, tandis qu'il frotte lascivement son érection contre la mienne

     - Non ! je hoquète à présent.

Excellent pour la dignité cette affaire.

Alors lentement, ses mains redescendent le long de mon corps, mais elles ne font que survoler mon sexe tendu, pour venir se poser entre mes fesses. 

Je soupire de bien-être, j'ai cru qu'il n'y viendrait jamais.

De ses longs doigts fins, il caresse l'entrée de mon anus, et je grogne presque d'impatience.

Ok, le presque est en trop.

« - Lucius…

     - Bla-ack, tu me distrais actuellement…

- S'il te plaît…

Puis voyant son expression qu'il veut contrariée,

- D'accord, je me tais, haletais-je précipitamment. »

Je ne sais ce qui lui donne cette puissance de me rendre fou, mais j'oublie toute fierté à présent, pour le supplier des yeux. Il me rend mon regard, narquois comme à son habitude, il aime ce pouvoir qu'il a sur moi. Et je l'aime aussi.

Alors, comme pour répondre à ma supplique muette,  un de ces doigts s'insinue délicatement en moi, me faisant frémir de plaisir contenu, avant d'entamer un mouvement lascif. 

Il ne faut plus qu'il s'arrête, il ne FAUT plus.

Lucius :

De tous les fabuleux moments secrets que nous partageons, c'est celui-ci que je préfère. A chaque fois c'est exactement la même chose, mais pour rien au monde je voudrais que cela ne change.

 Je suis submergé par une vague de démence brûlante quand, alors que mon doigt entre doucement en lui, je le sens se crisper un instant puis s'abandonner, s'immerger dans le plaisir, tout entier et tout à coup, me laissant libre accès au plus intime de ses désirs.

Longtemps, nous nous sommes vus en cachette, embrassés langoureusement, câlinés amoureusement, caressés fiévreusement, brisant sans remord aucun l'inimitié féroce des tomates pour les concombres ( et réciproquement) si chère à nos deux maisons, sans jamais nous résoudre à franchir le pas. Cela nous paraissait trop osé, trop intime, et aussi sans doute trop douloureux.

Finalement, un soir que je l'avais rejoint discrètement dans une salle de classe vide, nous étions dans « le feu de l'action », et sans vraiment le prendre en fourbe tout en le prenant au dépourvu, ( CQFD…)  j'avais réussi à glisser un doigt en lui. 

Le cri de plaisir qui s'est échappé de ses lèvres à cet instant s'est gravé pour toujours au plus profond de ma chaire. Et le merveilleux frisson de délice qui en découle n'a pas faibli.

Ce soir là, nous n'avions pas poussé plus loin nos découvertes amoureuses, trop angoissés à l'idée que la suite se passe mal.

Finalement, après maintes supplications, j'avais réussi à le convaincre de me laisser aller plus loin. Ici encore, le sens aigu des Malfoy pour les compromis et les entourloupes m'avaient beaucoup aidés.

Je lui fis mal en le pénétrant, et regrettais amèrement mon geste sur le moment.

Mais cependant, au fur et à mesure de mes caresses, il se calma, et apprivoisant la douleur, il réussit à la maîtriser et parvint à un orgasme merveilleux dans lequel je le rejoignis avec au moins autant d'intensité…

Ce soir-là, nous sommes devenus des hommes, comme il se plaît à dire.

Un sourire se dessine sur mon visage quand je glisse un second doigt en lui et caresse doucement sa prostate. Il m'adresse un regard noir de désir et brouillé de passion un léger sourire crispé vient illuminé son visage rouge et moite : nous pensons tous deux à cette fameuse première fois…

Puis, son regard se perd dans le vague, il ferme à demi ses yeux et ses hanches commencent à suivre le rythme indolent de mes doigts ses mains, légèrement crispées sur mes épaules, se relâchent complètement, en même temps que les muscles de son ventre ses gémissements sont incohérents son corps et son esprits convergent vers le centre de son désir il est entièrement abandonné à moi : il est prêt.

Doucement, je retire mes doigts de son corps. Il a un grognement bestial, et c'est tout juste si je ne dois pas reculer pour éviter qu'il me morde. Je murmure doucement :

« - Tout doux mon Sirius… »

Je me penche, embrasse son cou offert, m'étourdissant de sa si particulière odeur et susurre, à bout de souffle :

« - A quatre pattes… »

Il ne se fait pas prier et se place devant moi à quatre pattes, m'offrant son dos, mélange subtil de finesse et de muscles, et résultat de six années d'entraînement intensif de Quidditch. D'une main, je flatte la cambrure de ses reins, m'attardant un instant sur ses deux fossettes adorables, petit zeste de féminité dont il a fort honte et dont je suis fort friand, et de l'autre, posée sur sa hanche, je l'attire à moi.

Puis, comme à chaque fois que j'entre en lui, il a ce gémissement tremblant, cette plainte étrange teintée de désir. Et, comme à chaque fois, j'en ai le souffle coupé, cette chaleur suffocante, mêlée à cette folle sensation de plénitude est tellement merveilleuse…

Ma voix se fait rauque, hésitante, comme si je ne la contrôlais plus vraiment. Je murmure, un fin sourire aux lèvres, alors que mes mains se calent sur ses hanches et que je commence lentement à bouger en lui :

« -Si Lupin pouvait te voir…Je crois qu'il serait fâché de constaté  que tu te mets à quatre pattes pour une autre personne que lui-même…

- Est-ce qu'on ne pourrait pas… arrêter … de parler … de Remus…James ou Peter…juste une minute ? »  halète-t-il, le visage rouge et dégoulinant de sueur.

Sirius :

Merlin, je ne sais pas ce qui lui donne cette faculté de me rendre dingue, mais je bénis les dieux de la lui avoir donnée. 

J'appréhende tellement ce moment, et en même temps, je l'attends avec une impatience qui ne déroge jamais. Ces instants où il me fait sien, où il entre en moi comme pour me mettre l'âme à nu, rien ne peut les surpasser, ni même les égaler.

J'ai l'impression qu'il sait tout de moi en ces instants là, un peu comme justement, il était un dieu, mon créateur.

Et quand il commence à bouger en moi, la douleur est tellement forte, et paradoxalement le plaisir tellement intense que je suis près de suffoquer. 

Alors que ces hanches se frottent dans un tempo régulier et aliénant contre mes fesses, je sens sa main se poser sur mon dos, m'effleurer les hanches. Puis, ses doigts se glissent jusqu'à mon aine, et caressent à peine le haut de mes cuisses. 

Mon souffle s'accélère encore, tandis que je songe à quel point il peut-être doux. Il projette autour de lui une image froide, et égoïste. Peut-être même apparaît-il cruel aux yeux de certains, mais avec moi, il n'est rien de tout cela.

Lentement, sa main remonte vers mon entrejambe, avant qu'il ne m'empoigne et ne commence une caresse obsédante, qui mêle au plaisir brutal de le sentir en moi une vague de tendresse, et de délicatesse. C'est exactement ce genre d'attention qui me fait comprendre que je compte pour lui.

Aussi étrange que cela puisse paraître, je sais que m'effroler de la sorte augmente son plaisir à lui également, parce que nos sensations se mêlent, pour ne plus former qu'un tout vibrant de chaleur et d'amour.

Et la jouissance arrive peu à peu, inondant nos deux corps et nos deux esprits liés, écrasant tout ce qui n'est pas Nous d'une vague inéluctable. Soudain, je le sens se déverser en moi, au moment exact où je me libère dans un sa main, et nos soupirs s'élèvent en chœur, les tremblements respectifs de nos deux corps se fondent en un seul qui nous emmène aux sommets de la jouissance.

Sa main inondée ne me quitte pas pour autant, et il continue à me masser lentement, comme pour faciliter ma re-descente sur terre. Je le sens en même temps se rapetisser peu à peu à l'intérieur de moi, et pourtant, il ne bouge pas.

Nous restons encore un moment, lui en moi, et moi à lui, savourant l'autre, puis je me tourne, et niche sa tête dans le creux de son cou, respirant son odeur si délicate, et profitant de chaque instant auprès de lui.

Ils ne seront pas éternels, la haine entre nos deux maisons augmente en même temps que la gravité des agressions contre les Moldus et les Sang mêlés, et si on ne nous découvre pas d'ici là, il quittera l'école à la fin de l'année, pour rejoindre les rangs de Voldemort. Je sais parfaitement qu'il aura bientôt du sang sur les mains, qu'il en a peut-être déjà même, mais pour le moment, je veux oublier tout cela, et jouir de la personne qu'il est lorsque nous sommes tous les deux. Peu m'importe ce qu'il a fait et ce qu'il fera en réalité, rien d'autre ne compte que maintenant.

_Mais puisque je t'aime et que tu m'aimes  
Oublie tout pour aimer, vis le moment qui vient  
Et n'aie pas peur de tes lendemains___

TBC…

Lecteurs, lectrices ( qui doivent être plus nombreuses étant donnée la nature de cette fic) Nous avions au départ envisagé cette histoire comme un One-Shot. Mais ça nous a tellement plu de titiller nos hormones à la rédaction de ce fantasme organisé, qu'on est prêtes à remettre ça si le cœur ( et la bave) vous en dit.

Alors reviewez nombreux !


End file.
